Boxers and Leggings
by Merry Sumi
Summary: How will Tomiko survive detention with a perverted girl named Kagami? Warning: Hentai and Yuri.
1. The New Semester

Chapter One: The New Semester

'Man…How lame,' a nineteen-year-old girl thought to herself with a frown. Her dark red silky hair fluttered in the wind. Her bangs were long enough to reach the sides of her face. The rest of the length went down to her shoulders. She had half of the back tied in a black ribbon. Her piercing violet eyes stared at the pavement as she entered the walkway to the English building. 'I just want to head back to bed instead of start the first day of school.'

The girl had on a school uniform, except with her own flare to it. All the girls wore plaid striped miniskirts with dark shades of emerald. The jacket with long sleeves was black, and covered up a short-sleeved white blouse. Pale leggings were recommended, but this girl was wearing a dismal shade of olive green that went up to her knees. A black tie hung from her neck. She felt her cinnamon colored shoes tap against the stairs as she sensed her body escalating upwards.

She had been at the college for a full year, so she was beginning her second. The youth lived on campus, so it wasn't a long walk from the dorms to the class. All the buildings appeared with a Greek or Roman style, or more like the mid 1800's sort of look, but they were all recently built. She swung open the wooden door and stepped inside.

In the interior of the building was a long white hallway with various wooden doors on each side. Some were open, and some were shut. While she sauntered down to the middle of it, she passed some classrooms, and disdained the professors speaking to classes of about fifty students. She liked being in massive sized classes though so she didn't have to be noticed. The school had a deep secret anyway, which usually didn't occur until nightfall.

The girl reached her classroom as she stepped inward. She let out a sigh as the room was also white with pale walls and reflective tiled floors. The Males wore all black uniforms with a long sleeved jacket and pants. Beneath their shirts were long-sleeved white thin shirts. She glanced around the room to select a seat, in which she shifted herself towards it. It was a wooden desk, like the other fifty desks, and was towards the middle of the area. She sat at it and then opened her legs a little.

Just as she let out a yawn a group of girls entered the room. They were surrounding one girl in particular with light blond hair and crimson eyes. Her hair was a bit curly with an expensive looking black clip in the back. Her leggings were white and covered most of her legs.

"Tomiko that is like so cool!" a girl to her left muttered with a squeal. The girl named Tomiko was twenty-years-old and a college Junior, or one class higher than the youth. She just folded her arms and watched the girls hang out towards the upper left corner of the room.

"Settle down!" the professor ordered. It was a woman with a black jacket and short skirt. Her high-heeled shoes loudly tapped against the floor, or she could be heard from down the hall. Her brown hair was in a bun with tiny curled bangs along the sides of her face. Her sapphire eyes scanned the room and watched as the students all sat down. "I know it's the first day of class, and we have the usual things to go through, but I'll try to get it done quickly." In other words she would read through the syllabus, rules, and class structure like all the other first days of a semester.

The girl gazed at the front of the room as the teacher called out attendance. "Kagami."

"Here," She lowly bellowed with her hand in the air. Her eyes were narrow and her face was almost grumpy looking.

"Tomiko…Oh Tomiko…" the professor beamed. "Welcome to Derago University. You're new here right?"

"Yes," Tomiko nodded with a wide smile. "And I already volunteered at a school activity."

"Which was?" the woman asked. She seemed highly intrigued by Tomiko, which surprised Kagami. Of course all top-class-looking girls were highly respected in such a middle-class area.

"A children's book fair," she explained. "Kids should read instead of playing video games." The teacher chortled at her response and then happily put her right hand on her hip.

"That sounds like an excellent topic for the argumentative essay. Unfortunately that won't be for another two weeks." The lady continued with the roll as Kagami frowned.

'She's rich and new? Snob…' she frowned while folding her arms. No one usually volunteered at school events anyway, except for the popular and showing off students like Tomiko. Of course that was just the start of hearing about the new girl.

* * *

'Finally. Swim class,' Kagami smiled. She stood by a wall of azure colored lockers and beside a wooden bench with her school uniform on it. She was wearing a one-piece sapphire bathing suit with the school logo in white near her right strap. Her body was rather skinny and her chest was mid size. She grasped the white towel from the locker as she shoved her clothes into it before shutting it closed.

'I thought I would die this morning,' she added. Tomiko not only bragged about her school spirit, but also how educated she was. Or more like explained the various clubs she had been in for her introduction essay. Kagami felt like the next time she would hear or see Tomiko she could rip something apart. The girl was already on her nerves. She felt her feet almost slam against the smooth cold tiled floor.

Kagami went from the miniature dismal room of lockers past a bunch of showers and toilet stalls. She reached the cerulean door and exited to find herself by the pool. It was in a massive room with light teal walls and transparent windows by the top with sunlight beaming down across the water. The surface around the pool was grainy with a beige color. She threw her towel onto a nearby pale wooden chair and then sat on the edge of the pool. Kagami sighed as her feet went through the surface of the water into the warm depths of the liquid.

Suddenly she heard the professor splash her way into the pool through the stairs located in the shallow end. There were thirty other students with bathing suits on waiting for the lesson to begin. The boys were wearing navy blue boxer-like swim shorts. The professor had long black hair that was in a braid. Her eyes silver eyes scanned the students as she marked off the absent young adults.

Luckily the class was continuous from last semester, so the introduction wasn't necessary. The teacher then frowned when she saw someone that wasn't on the list. "Who are you?" The blond threw some of her hair back as she retorted with a smile.

"Tomiko," she answered. Kagami didn't notice the girl until then as she instantly grimaced with a frown.

'Ugh! What is she doing here?' she contemplated. Her eyes studied the girl's body, which was more built than hers at the chest area was, but not by much. Her legs were a bit thicker with muscles. She looked like an athlete compared to Kagami.

"All right. Do some laps and practice what you remember from last semester," the woman ordered as she blew the silver whistle around her neck on a thin cherry string. Kagami immediately dove into the water and began moving her arms to keep herself below the surface. She loved the underwater view, and seeing the sun's glimmering dance across the bottom of the pool, or across her skin. She felt free and relaxed down there compared to judged and watched above.

Kagami then went up for air as she heard her teacher clapping. She was watching Tomiko do a really fast paced routine. She came out of the water as Kagami watched with an envious glare. 'Show off…' Not only was Tomiko already popular, but she was elegant too. Her appearance was almost perfect. Kagami just shook her head in shame and then swam some more.

* * *

It was the second day of classes as Kagami slumped into her chair for English Class with a sigh. 'Maybe Tomiko will advance to the next class and leave,' she thought with a sudden smirk. Except the smile altered into a glare as Tomiko sauntered into the room with a wide beaming expression.

"Class. I will pair you up into groups of two. You will work together to fill out this worksheet," the teacher instructed. "Tomiko. Why don't you work with Kagami?"

"Sure. Who's she?" the girl inquired.

"Hello." Kagami had stood up from her seat and walked over to join the now partner for the assignment. The professor continued pairing up students as Kagami stared at Tomiko with a frown, and her arms folded to keep herself from assaulting the girl.

"Ready to work?" Tomiko kindly asked. She sat back down in her chair as Kagami sat on the corner of the desk.

"Sure. Why not?" she muttered as she rolled her eyes. She watched the student answer the questions one by one, and waited to see when it would be her turn to fill something in.

"Done," Tomiko declared. She held up the worksheet for Kagami to look at. The partner scrolled over it and then opened her mouth.

"We were supposed to work together. And number two is wrong," she stated. Kagami didn't like where the conversation was going.

"So?" Tomiko questioned back with narrowed eyebrows. "Do you want an A or not?" She obviously disliked Kagami's criticism. "What is that?" Tomiko was staring at a piece of clothing sticking out from beneath Kagami's skirt. The girl quickly put her right hand over it and then shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Just correct it, and hurry."

"Don't tell me what to do," Kagami sneered. She was now standing over the student with her right hand angrily on her hip. She then ripped the paper into tiny pieces as Tomiko loudly growled.

"Y…You tore it apart!" she bellowed. It was loud enough to draw attention in which the teacher walked over in a fuss.

"What's going on?" she barked.

"Kagami just ruined our worksheet," Tomiko tattletaled. Her right index finger was pointing at the pile of white shredded shards on her desk. Kagami folded her arms and relaxed.

"She did the assignment all by herself," she argued.

"Detention for a week…Both of you," the instructor demanded. Her face was beat red with anxiety. Everyone was looking at the conversation in bewilderment.

"What?" Tomiko gasped. "But I've never had detention in my life!" Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to get her way out of the punishment.

"Kagami don't rip assignments. And Tomiko you don't have to be so dramatic," she explained. Her tapping followed her as she went back to her desk.

"I hate you," Tomiko whispered to Kagami. The girl just frowned and accepted the consequences. She had lost to the new girl.

End of Chapter One


	2. Detention

Chapter Two: Detention

Kagami had her arms folded, as she was rather upset. Tomiko was two desks away from her left and looked like she was about to burst into tears. They were both in a miniature classroom during the afternoon hours in detention. It was rare for college students to receive that certain punishment since it was mainly for troublemakers, in which there weren't a lot of those during the day.

'Hmph…' Kagami puffed. 'Is this over yet?' The silence between them had begun an hour ago, and the girls didn't say anything to one another. They both just appeared with an angered expression and folded arms with crossed legs beneath the desks. There was no supervisor, but the school did contain cameras around that area to make sure that the mischievous students did the full hours of punishment. The girl checked her watch on her right wrist to see that they had about twenty minutes left.

Tomiko would give frequent glares at the teenager and just pouted. 'Why did I get in trouble too?' she contemplated. 'Kagami's the one that didn't accept my work, and ripped it into pieces.' She just rolled her scarlet eyes as her right index finger curled a chunk of her hair. The room was white except for the green chalkboard at the front of the room. There was no clock, so the hours seemed endless. About twenty desks with wooden chairs were aligned in rows. The window was petite and up high so only the light would show the hour of the day.

It then hit Kagami as she felt even more stressed. Tomiko seemed better at swim class than her, and appeared to be rather upper class. What was she doing at such a school? Some questions went through her mind as she thought out how to say them, or then possibly how idiotic they would be to even bring up. When Kagami finally got the courage to speak up the time was over.

"See you in class Fiend," Tomiko muttered with a smirk. She got up from her seat with a smile on her face, and then flicked Kagami's left ear with her fingers. She then departed from the room while holding her bag over her shoulder like a brat. Kagami deeply exhaled and then slumped into her chair.

'Just four more times…' she told herself. Her hands held her head as she sensed a mild headache coming along. She was starving and didn't eat since several hours ago. 'Well that wasn't so bad…I guess…' Kagami stood up and then exited the room a bit after the other Female had left. They ended up just ignoring one another and feeling the tenseness build up over the time frame.

* * *

Tomiko was beaming as she felt her swimsuit go along her body like a smooth piece of cloth. She was totally psyched to go swimming for class. The girl folded up her shirt before placing it atop her neatly set skirt in her locker. She sensed her towel over her right shoulder as the noise from the locker being shut was muffled by it. Tomiko headed for the pool as she passed the shower and bathroom stalls.

Someone was using the middle shower as she could hear the water running. The steam from the hot temperature was filling the area, as her legs were tingling from the mix of hot and cold. Just as she was about to go by the last stall she heeded a girl's moaning lament.

'What was that?' She paused her steps and fiddled with her towel to appear as if distracted. The water was covering up some whispers, and also some buzzing. Another groan was let out as someone then placed her hand on Tomiko's shoulder. She flinched while dropping her towel onto the floor by accident.

"Just ignore them," a voice muttered. Tomiko kept her head forward as she sensed her eyes widening in surprise. A moment later the hand let go, and Kagami sauntered by. Tomiko watched the lean girl walk towards the exit of the locker room as she just rolled her eyes.

'Whatever…' she thought with a sigh. She didn't understand Kagami at all, except for the both of them had another detention session that afternoon. The one the day before was utterly bitter with each girl giving dirty looks to one another in silence. The girl just went on ahead and opened the glass door to feel the moisture of the pool sting her skin. She immediately tossed her towel onto a chair and then heard someone call her name.

"Hey Tomiko," a brunette girl greeted with a smile. It was one of those random students that followed Tomiko around the school, but she didn't mind the company. "Are you going to show off more swimming tricks today?"

"Eh maybe," Tomiko grinned with a wink. She folded her arms and spotted Kagami standing by the water's edge like an uneasy kid. Tomiko headed over there quietly and then motioned for the friend to follow.

Kagami was studying the pool, as she wasn't sure how to jump into it. There was just a basic jump, a dive, or sticking in feet first and then the rest of her. Her right hand was on her chin, which gave off a sense of deep thought. Just as she was about to come to a solution she found herself being shoved, and suddenly seeing the underwater depths of the pool. Luckily she was in the deep end, so she didn't injure her feet on the way down. Kagami swam upwards and then heard the faint sound of laughter.

"What a loser," a pink haired girl laughed while standing beside Tomiko. Kagami had surfaced as only her head was over the water. She just glared and endured the laughter like it wasn't bothering her at all. Of course deep inside it was just building up the tension between her and Tomiko.

"Did you have a nice dip?" Tomiko sneered. She then walked away with the two other girls while the teacher finally arrived with the sound of her whistle going off. Kagami just angrily sighed before returning to the shallow end of the pool for instructions. She wasn't looking forward to detention at all.

* * *

An hour had passed as Kagami and Tomiko had returned to the second session of detention. Both were like the same as before, except with more anxiety from the pool incident. They were also burning with questions as they waited for the right time to interrupt the stillness in the room.

"So…Why did you rip the paper?" Tomiko finally inquired. Her eyebrows were raised in bewilderment. Kagami just shrugged her arms with a frown.

'I just lost my temper, but I don't want her to know that,' Kagami thought. Tomiko growled at the lack of a response and just continued watching with her narrowed red eyes.

"What did you mean by leave that girl in the shower alone?" Tomiko added. She folded her arms in frustration as her ruffled attire made a soft sound. More silence. Kagami just squirmed in her seat and tried not to say anything. Tomiko got furious and then slammed her right fist onto the desk.

"Why won't you answer?" Tomiko roared. "Come on!" She gritted her teeth as Kagami just shrugged her shoulders.

"You talk too much," she mumbled. Kagami put her head into her arms and just appeared to be sleeping, but was just being ignorant. Tomiko finally just stopped bickering and arched her back against the chair. She relaxed and studied her watch to count down the time remaining.

Kagami was secretly jealous and envious of the girl. She always saw herself as the dominant one, but Tomiko's seriousness made Kagami look like the submissive girl. She then just shrugged off the pressure and came up with ways to maybe turn the situation around. But before she lifted her head the time was up.

'Next time then,' she thought with a smirk.

"Well…See you tomorrow," Tomiko admitted with a frown. "Keep that temper chill or else." Her eyes narrowed as she made a tough looking expression while exiting. Kagami finally rose up and then sighed.

'At least she didn't hit me.' The girl got up from the firm chair and left the room. She couldn't wait until the next round of detention.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Clandestine Thoughts

Chapter Three: Clandestine Thoughts

Swim class and the entire school day went rather sluggish for Kagami from her excitement. Of course seeing Tomiko in the detention room was a bit discouraging. They both went quiet for about ten minutes as Tomiko had her arms folded, and Kagami was fiddling her thumbs on her lap. The red haired girl finally spoke up, or triggered her thoughtful plan.

"I ripped up that assignment because I was mad," she started. Tomiko's eyes widened a little from the interrogation of a slight daze. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the individual who was finally speaking. They both had somewhat damp hair from swim class, so the temperature of the room felt rather chilly. "I didn't mean to blow up. I just dislike being given stuff to do. And about the shower…" She paused and then glanced to see that Tomiko was closely listening.

"What about it?" she repeated. "Go on." Kagami just smirked and then got up from her seat. She stood across from Tomiko and then folded her arms with a smirk.

"First…Tell me why you're here at this school…At Derago University instead of some rich college," Kagami muttered. Tomiko raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"What? I can be upper middle class," she explained before sighing and frowning in dismay. "Actually…I couldn't afford the school that I wanted to go to. So I ended up here. But I don't see a problem with it." She lifted her eyes and stared at the teenager some more.

"So you don't know how this school is at night then?" Kagami sneered with a grin.

"Not at all." The sitting student was getting frustrated from the back and forth questions. She sensed that someone would get hurt eventually, but she didn't want it to be her. "I commute anyway."

"You drive? Hm…" Kagami put her right hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pencil. She began twirling it around before "accidentally" dropping it on Tomiko's lap. Tomiko let out a gasp as she slightly blushed. "Oops…" Kagami went in for the pencil and cupped where it was with her right hand. Her body shifted as her mouth nibbled on the girl's left ear.

"Stop it you pervert!" Tomiko whined. Kagami ignored her and continued.

"Are you a virgin?" she questioned after moving her mouth an inch away from the girl's ear. She whispered so she wouldn't drive the girl away from the conversation.

"Aren't you?" Tomiko razzed. "Of course I am." Kagami didn't answer and instead grabbed Kagami's hand to pull it away from her skirt. The pencil rolled onto the floor with a slight teeter like sound.

"Maybe…" Kagami frowned. "But getting back to my previous statement…That would all change if you stayed overnight."

"W…What do you mean?" Tomiko seemed frightened and also curious. Was there more to the school than she thought?

"This school may seem lovely during the day, but at night it's a free for all." Tomiko gave another puzzled look as Kagami leaned against the desk nearby. "It's corrupt."

"Huh?" Tomiko just gawked.

"Those moans in the shower were from a girl playing with herself," she explained. "That's just the simple part of it." Tomiko made a disgusted face as she gagged. She heeded the pencil on the floor. She leaned over to pick it up, which was towards the girl's shoes. Just as she grabbed it with her gentle fingers she noticed something strange beneath Kagami's skirt. 'Shorts?' Instead of underwear was a pair of sapphire boxer shorts. The upper class young adult just sat up and giggled with her right index finger pointing at the direction of the boxers. "Why are you wearing those?"

Kagami glanced down to see that Tomiko had spotted her secret attire. She was indeed wearing boxers. The girl just sighed and folded her arms. She had lost again, and dominance was further away than she thought. "Never mind. This was a waste of time." Kagami got upset and returned to her seat before burying her head into her arms. Tomiko just shook her head and then slumped in her seat.

The time was up as Kagami departed without saying a word, or looking at the girl, and almost bursting into tears at any moment from her choked throat. Tomiko remained alone as she decided to see what Kagami meant by school being changed during the evening. She stepped outside to see that the sun was still setting, so she had another hour before nightfall.

Tomiko headed for the library and decided to use the public computers for a bit. She was with a few other students that eventually departed over the time frame. Tomiko finished up some homework and then sighed. The library was rather small and was basically three floors of bookshelves with white walls, white floors, and some various computers on tables in a random corner. She sat on a wooden stool as her eyes started to get hazy from the late hour. She would have an hour ride to go through to get home as well.

Tomiko noticed the moonlight through the transparent and grand windows, which meant that the school would be different for sure by then. She shut down the computer and exited the front of the building to find the campus looking completely different. The lights were on and shining on just parts of the sidewalks. She heard voices and laugher, as she couldn't tell if anyone was around or not.

Tomiko followed the sidewalk to a path that led to her car. Suddenly two tall Male students appeared in the shadows and were chortling.

"Hey Girl," one of them uttered. "Are you lonely?" The other boy just laughed and then motioned to head closer. Tomiko panicked as she felt like she was about to face some sort of conflict. She went into a fast paced walk and headed north. "Don't run away! Let's have fun! I'll make you-" His words echoed in her mind as she passed some more buildings that were lit from the inside. A construction site looked rather creepy in the dark, so her heart was beginning to throb from it all, and pound in her ears.

Tomiko reached the block that was near the parking garage and sighed. Just as she turned three Male students showed up beneath the light. Each one had dark hair and narrowed eager eyes.

"Yo. Come to my dorm," one of them said. The two just laughed and agreed. "I have a comfortable bed for two."

"No thanks," Tomiko retorted while running off. She reached the maze-like garage and implored for her car, which was luckily on the first floor, or nearby to where she was. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she got into the black car and locked the doors for protection.

'Kagami was right. This school is weird!' she thought. Tomiko was starting to think that maybe she should listen to Kagami from now on, or just realize that maybe she did go to the incorrect school after all.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Split Tension

Chapter Four: Split Tension

Kagami could hear her watch going off to signal that she had detention starting in a few minutes. She rolled her eyes and went around a corner in the hallway of the school. The walls were white and lined with wooden doors. The floor was checkered with black and white tiles.

'Why do I have to be stuck with Tomiko?' Kagami thought. She passed some rooms before turning into a certain one. Tomiko was already there and sitting on the opposite side of the room across from the door.

"Hey. It's Boxer Girl," Tomiko laughed. Her arms were folded and her legs were crossed. She had changed out of the long-sleeved blouse into a short one. Kagami just frowned and shrugged it off before shutting the door. "The supervisor said that this is our last session together."

"So?" Kagami sneered. She sat in the chair beside the door and put her hands behind her neck in a relaxed pose. There were a few chairs between them, and several others encircling them with desks attached to the side of the seat. The chalkboard was blank, but was a tint of orange from the setting sun through the high windows in the room.

"I hope you learned your lesson to not mess with me," Tomiko continued. "I'll be so happy when this is over." They didn't say anything to one another for a while, which made them uneasy since either girl could be thinking of how to ruin the other. Kagami stared at the white walls and plain tiled floor for a while and then sighed.

"But uh…" Tomiko interrupted. She put her arms by her sides and leaned forward a bit with a frown on her face. "You were right about this school…"

"What are you talking about?" Kagami razzed. Her fierce eyes gazed at the opponent as her hands formed fists on her lap.

"I was here the other night, and some guys asked to have sex with me," Tomiko uttered with fright in her voice.

"Yeah and?" Kagami snapped. "All you had to do was use birth control and you could have had fun with all of them." She rolled her eyes and then exhaled. 'That's what I do.'

"No way! That's gross!" Tomiko shouted. "Why would I want to lose my virginity to strangers?" Kagami suddenly felt like jumping onto Tomiko and trying to shut her up.

'She shouldn't rub it in so much that she's still innocent,' Kagami contemplated. 'She's one of the few students in this school that hasn't been corrupted.' She sensed jealousy enveloping her; envy that Tomiko could feel the first taste of sex and pleasure. 'That's something you only experience once. Sometimes I wish that I were she so I could have that sensitivity again.'

"Can we go yet? I'm so bored," Tomiko ranted. Another silence went over the room as Kagami heeded the sound of people walking by in the hallway a few times. "So Kagami…"

"Ugh…What?" Kagami retorted with frustration in her voice. Tomiko was suddenly smiling with a curious look on her face.

"Why do you wear boxers?" she added. "Don't people see them under your skirt?" Kagami wasn't sure if Tomiko was just messing with her, or was serious about her question.

"I don't know." Kagami placed her arms across her desk and rested her head atop of them.

"Huh?" Tomiko raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What kind of a response is that?"

"I can't tell you why," Kagami mumbled. "Not yet…Plus whatever I say you'll probably tell your friends so they can make fun of me some more."

"No…I really want to hear your reason," Tomiko answered a minute later. "Tell me." Tomiko suddenly turned in her seat towards Kagami with a worried look on her face. Kagami continued looking forward and then sat up as her hands landed on the sides of the seat.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kagami explained. "You'll think it's stupid." Tomiko rose from her chair, and then walked over to Kagami's desk before putting her hands onto it. Her chest was eye level with Kagami, which caused the girl to stare in awe.

"I think it's…Intriguing…" Tomiko admitted. She blushed a little and then headed to the back of Kagami's chair. Her right hand extended forward as she slipped it into the front of Kagami's skirt, and cupped the pussy that was concealed beneath the boxers. Kagami immediately felt her face turn red with friskiness.

"What are you doing?" Kagami croaked while holding in a moan. Tomiko's hand scrunched the boxers and clit a little as she licked Kagami's right ear. "Are you taunting me?"

"No…I'm really teased," Tomiko whispered into the ear beside her lips. "Show me how you make out…" Kagami was really unsure at this point.

'It doesn't make sense,' she thought. 'Tomiko wouldn't express her purity and then ask for sex.' Kagami then grinned and chortled. "Let me do it…"

"All right," Tomiko nodded as she removed her hand from Kagami's damp clothes. Kagami stood up and pushed the chair aside to give them room. She then circled Tomiko once to study the situation before making a move. She faced Tomiko and then put her right arm around the girls' neck to bring them real close. Kagami kissed Tomiko on the lips as the student blushed. They pulled away for a moment before pecking again.

Kagami slipped her tongue into Tomiko's mouth and flicked around for a bit. Tomiko sensed drool forming on her lips, but ignored it. Her hands wanted to feel the boxer shorts again as they reached downward to remove the skirt blocking the way. Kagami's uniform piece dropped to the floor as her azure boxers exposed her bulging pussy. A wet spot had formed where Tomiko touched it before. Her right hand slipped downward into it and masturbated Kagami's clit. Kagami was still kissing as she pulled out her tongue, and pecked down Tomiko's neck to the tiny opening in her shirt. The vest that was covering the blouse troubled Kagami, but she unbuttoned it to see the item join the skirt that was on the floor.

Kagami then heeded the black bra that could be seen through the thin shirt. "Nice…" Tomiko suddenly stopped digging around in the boxers, as her shirt was also unbuttoned, and her chest was exposed. Kagami was smirking as she kissed the bosom and moved down onto the top of Tomiko's boobs. Tomiko was groaning as Kagami sucked on the right-hardened nipple that was bulging through the bra.

"That feels weird…" Tomiko admitted. Kagami ignored her refusal and continued moving downward across the girl's body. Kagami then knelt and put her head under Tomiko's skirt. To her disappointment, the stockings were completely covering the panties.

"Hm…" Kagami had no other option but to violently tug the stockings down across Tomiko's legs. The girl let out a gasp as she tried not to fall from the tight attire wrapped around her ankles. Kagami stood up and went behind Tomiko again, this time shoving her hand down the virgin's panties. Tomiko moaned as Kagami cupped her pussy, and then shoved two fingers into it. The fingers went in and out, the arousal overwhelming for Tomiko.

"Oh! That feels good!" she grunted. Kagami bucked several more times before moving her hand to Tomiko's butt cheeks. Her palm pinched the lump-like skin and rubbed it while hearing groan from the fresh sensation. Kagami then probed between the cheeks and around the anal hole as Tomiko flinched. "What are you touching? It makes me want to um…"

"Your butt," Kagami answered. She then pulled something out of her boxer pocket on the right and let out a smile. It was a rubber stick that was about two inches wide and ten inches long. Kagami slipped it into her panties as she moaned while it rubbed against her clit. She then made sure that the top of it was poking outward, which she could see it bulging through her attire. Kagami then shoved her pussy against Tomiko's butt as the girl loudly groaned.

"Are you going to stick it inside me?" Tomiko wondered. She felt Kagami's arms embrace her as her hands cupped her chest again. Kagami began bucking her hips as the toy was like a boy's member slipping against Tomiko's butt. Kagami sensed the rubbing of their clothes to start irritate her skin, so she decided to move onto the next part.

"Yeah…" Kagami answered. She pulled the chair from before next to her and then shoved Tomiko's panties down to her ankles. Kagami then pushed the youth onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Tomiko was suddenly face to face with the floor and on her knees with her butt in the air. Kagami eased the chair behind Tomiko's behind, and then removed her own boxers and panties. The stick fell to the floor as she quickly picked it up. She then widened her legs and stuck it into her pussy as she moaned. Kagami then sat on the edge of the chair, and placed her pussy onto Tomiko's butt. Tomiko gasped and sensed the device heading for her anal hole.

"What are you doing?" She was unable to see what was coming next. Kagami eased the stick into Tomiko's hole, and heeded the girl's lament. "Ow!" Kagami ignored her and shoved the stick in and out a few times with her right hand before ramming it into the anal hole. Kagami's pussy was now rubbing against Tomiko's butt as the stick bounced in and out of Kagami's pussy and Tomiko's hole. They both moaned and groaned as the device penetrated them and built up the orgasm.

"Nh!" Kagami suddenly stopped and removed the stick from their bodies. "Lay down." Tomiko felt disappointed that Kagami suddenly stopped, but she did as told. Kagami then eased her pussy onto Tomiko's and began firmly rubbing. Tomiko wanted something to penetrate her pussy, but for some reason Kagami wasn't using the stick this time. Kagami bucked, humped, and rubbed as they both groaned from the feminine intercourse. "I'm coming!" Kagami roared. Tomiko didn't fully understand what Kagami meant by "Coming," but she too felt like something would "Pop" inside her.

"Don't stop!" Tomiko begged. She then felt something hot and sticky cover her pussy as Kagami finished the misconduct. She was panting and her face was beat red.

"Sorry. I'm done." Kagami got off the girl and put her attire back on. Tomiko was still engulfed by the arousal, as she felt a bit dizzy.

"What? It's over?" Tomiko didn't understand. She felt like her body wasn't accomplished, or not completely satisfied. Kagami helped her up and put Tomiko's clothes back on before kissing her on the cheek. She hadn't "Come" according to Kagami.

"I'll penetrate you next time," Kagami smirked. "The proper way…" Before Tomiko had a chance to say anything else, Kagami was already out the door with her bag over her right shoulder, and no longer in the room.

'I guess detention is over…' Tomiko sighed.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Exposed

Chapter Five: Exposed

Kagami had her arms slumped as she dragged herself into the massive lecture room. A giant screen was on the far white wall where a few hundred chairs were facing it like in an amphitheater. The professor's desk was below as he studied the computer screen while preparing his hour-long lecture for the young adult students. Kagami went to the far-left side of the room, and sat in the top row on the seat beside the wall. She flipped the wooden desk over the right armrest before removing her laptop from her heavy book bag.

'Why did I take this class anyway?' Kagami thought. She frowned as the title "Greek Art" lit up on the screen from a projector. The teacher was actually a graduate student, so most of his lectures were sensual or easy to follow. She placed her computer onto the desk and watched as it booted.

"Hey Kagami," a voice interrupted. Kagami glanced to her right to see Tomiko standing in the aisle between the next row of chairs. "Can I sit by you?" Kagami was a bit shocked that Tomiko wasn't laughing at her with a bunch of friends, or boasting about how expensive her clothes were. The popular girl was all alone as Kagami shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so," she answered with a grimace. 'I thought she would yell at me for making out at detention. Maybe I've finally influenced her a little.'

"Thanks," Tomiko stated before sliding down the row and sitting into the chair beside Kagami. She too relaxed her laptop on the movable desk and loaded it. Kagami looked back at her screen as the teacher's tone began talking over the speakers. Kagami listened while she opened up the outline of the lecture and began filling in the blanks. She was suddenly distracted as Tomiko let out a giggle.

* * *

Tomiko was typing away at what appeared to be an online messenger, or a window that allowed an instant paragraph to be sent to someone from anywhere across the globe. Kagami leaned close to see what Tomiko was conversing about, but she couldn't read the text very well since it was minimized to avoid suspicion from students that were passing by. Kagami glanced at the grand screen for a moment as the teacher explained about an erotic piece of art. The naked subject was asleep, but his body was in a position where his member drew in a lot of attention.

Kagami grew frisky as she pictured herself lying across the statue and the marble shaft penetrating her pussy. She squirmed in her seat as she sensed the pleasure engulfing her. She then heeded another chortle from Tomiko as a smirk widened across her face. Kagami suddenly looked at Tomiko's screen again, and found what she was looking for.

'Heh. Her screen name is PopularMiss325? Wow…' Kagami logged onto the same instant messaging program on her laptop, and then added Tomiko's name to her contacts, which enabled her to continue with her eccentric thoughts. She double-clicked PopularMiss325, typed a little, and then sent the message. _"Hey Tomiko." _Kagami held in a chuckle, as Tomiko seemed puzzled to her right.

"_Who are you?" _Tomiko wrote back. Kagami was totally distracted and ignoring the lecture, but she was having fun already.

"_Your hair is nice from behind," _Kagami retorted. Tomiko suddenly flinched and stopped using the messenger. The other teacher assistants sometimes went in the back of the room to make sure that the students were paying attention. 'Wow. She totally fell for that.' Kagami watched as Tomiko pivoted in her seat with a frightened expression on her face, expecting to see someone standing over her. Kagami sensed difficulty trying not to laugh as she bit her lower lip.

"_Seriously. That wasn't funny." _Tomiko had turned around to face the screen, and seemed rather upset from the disappointment of the false message.

"_LOL (Laugh out loud)! I'm sitting next to you." _Kagami saw Tomiko face her in the corner of her eye.

"Kagami?" Tomiko asked with a whisper. "What are you doing?" Her arms were folded in disgust as Kagami snorted.

"I'm bored." She shut herself up and didn't say anything else so people wouldn't notice them conversing in the back. Tomiko sighed and then faced her computer screen like before. Kagami then waited a minute before sending the next message.

"_Want to cyber?" _she typed. Tomiko didn't say anything, but she was typing with her fingers.

"_What does that mean?" _Tomiko glanced at Kagami with a bewildered expression on her face. Kagami overlooked her and continued moving her fingers across the keyboard.

"_Online sex." _Kagami heard Tomiko gasp to her right and then furiously respond.

"_No way! I don't want detention again." _Tomiko then angrily smacked Kagami's right arm with her left palm.

"_You liked it when I touched you the other day." _Kagami grinned and then waited to see what Tomiko would argue against that message.

"_Well you started it." _Kagami shrugged and then held in a laugh.

'That's not a strong excuse. I'll go ahead and cyber. She'll totally go with it.' Kagami was totally ignoring the lecture at this point, and the excitement was building up.

"_*Rubs your leg*." _Kagami then slipped her right hand towards Tomiko, and placed it on the girl's left thigh. Tomiko gawked and blushed from the misconduct.

"Stop…" Kagami overlooked the plea and continued.

"_*Rubs your panties*." _Her hand slid down into the area between Tomiko's thighs, and felt the roughness of the stockings with her fingers. 'Ugh. She's still wearing those?' Kagami felt like the stockings were a barrier blocking the panties from being touched. Kagami did what she could as Tomiko cringed while biting her lower lip. Tomiko felt the arousal envelop her as Kagami masturbated the thick clit. Kagami stopped typing and then held onto the left armrest for the next part. Her right hand moved upwards and into Tomiko's panties, which were moist and sticky. Her fingers curled and entered Tomiko's pussy as the student blushed with a slight groan. Two fingers went in and out, causing a bulge to form in Tomiko's stockings.

Seeing the lump in the friend's attire made Kagami even more turned on. Her fingers moved briskly and deeply. Tomiko gripped her chair firmly as her legs opened up a little. She was gritting her teeth and covering her mouth with her right hand. She sensed sweat forming on her face as the pleasure was increasing. Kagami smirked and then shifted her hand across Tomiko's butt cheeks.

At this point, Tomiko was uneasy and entirely teased. Kagami's wet hand was rubbing and swirling across her left cheek, heading towards the anal hole. Kagami's arm was tightly between Tomiko's back and the chair as her hand burrowed towards the middle of the girl's body. 'Heh.' Kagami felt the stiff anal opening as she probed it with her index finger. Tomiko was trembling and hoping that she wasn't squishing Kagami's presence.

Kagami then inserted her finger into the hole, and Tomiko sat straight up. Kagami heeded muffling from Tomiko's mouth and grinned. Her finger went in and out a few times, and somewhat deeper with each push. Tomiko suddenly wanted something to penetrate her pussy instead, or for Kagami to add more fingers to her hole. Tomiko sensed Kagami's finger going most of the way inside as she shuddered. Kagami then added her middle finger, which caused Tomiko to grunt. Tomiko's back arched as she placed her head onto her keyboard, and endured the discomforting yet captivating penetration of Kagami's fingers in her butt.

"Does it hurt?" Kagami uttered. Tomiko shook her head, as the ramming was brisk and enjoyable. Kagami continued for a few more minutes, until the lecture was suddenly at a close. She removed her hand from Tomiko's stockings before anyone noticed, and then pulled out a washcloth from her bag to clean her hands. Tomiko was panting and her face was completely red as her hole was still throbbing for more. "See you later, Tomiko." Kagami then packed up her laptop, stood up, pivoted, and took a giant step onto the chair to get out of the row. Tomiko sat there for a minute while sensing her body screaming for more.

* * *

Tomiko eased herself over her bed as she sighed and stretched her arms and legs across the covers. The warm sensation was tingling between her legs again, which was making her uneasy.

'Why doesn't it go away?' she thought. Her gonad was screaming for her hand to touch it with rubbing gestures, but the concept seemed disturbing. She sat up and glanced around her bed, which she sensed her stuffed animals beneath the blankets that were abrading her right palm. 'Maybe I don't have to use my fingers.' A smirk was let out as Tomiko threw the top of the sheet away from the bed, and exposed the stuffed animals. Each one seemed to have either a sober or pleasant expression.

'What am I doing?' Tomiko shook her head in disgust. 'These are dolls that Mom or Dad wouldn't want me to ruin.' Her hands were sorting through the various stuffed animals across the mattress, and imploring for one that no one would really miss. Her body was eager and persisting on something rather large or firm. Tomiko grew rather impatient, and immediately tore out a teddy bear with cinnamon fur. It was about a foot tall while sitting, and its belly was rather large. 'Perfect.' She had some other bears like it, except this one had a crimson bow around its neck.

The teddy bear was thrown flat onto the middle of the bed with its back against the soft cover. Tomiko got onto her knees, put herself over the bear, and then pressed her panties atop of the doll's stomach. She let out a gentle moan from the sudden pleasure, and slammed her hands onto the bed to hold her up. Tomiko found herself almost on all fours as her hips bucked. Another groan rumbled from her lips as her insides were moistening up. She then felt arousal to penetrate herself with something like before, but the bear's stomach wasn't doing justice.

Tomiko remembered how Kagami had probed at her anal hole next, which motivated her to quickly buck without thinking. She released a moan and then felt her cheeks blush with sweat. 'Kagami-Chan…!' She pictured herself with Kagami, as her face became red. Her panties were damp and causing the teddy bear's fur to be the same. Suddenly, she crossed her legs, and embraced the doll even closer. Her hips were almost doing a humping motion against the doll's inner thighs without thought, which caused Tomiko to grunt.

'Oh! That feels really good! Don't stop, Kagami!' she bellowed. The pleasure was rapidly increasing, and building up the pleasure as if leading to a "Pop" of a sort. She began panting from the exhausting movements, and decided to quit. It seemed like everything that she did was the first step, but something was necessary in order to trigger the next, which she didn't possess. The bear was beginning to give off a foul smell of pre-cum, which Tomiko frowned about, and encouraged her even more that nothing was going to stop the overwhelming voluptuousness that she was feeling all day.

Tomiko removed the bear from her hips and sighed. She sensed her heartbeat slowing down from staying still for so long. Her eyes met with the dolls' as she beamed. "I love you, Kagami…Tease me some more…' She then thrashed the bear upside down into the pit between her legs and thighs, imagining that Kagami was licking her. 'Ack!' Another groan was exposed as she put her right hand on the back of the doll's head, and rubbed it against her panties. The bear's nose was hard and almost seemed to be like a sharp rock nipping at her clothed clit.

'D…Deeper Kagami-Chan…' Tomiko groaned. Her eyes shut as she leaned forward, her hips going around in circles while humping to get the face to penetrate. She sensed the irritation from the rough nose against her pussy as she sighed before completely stopping. 'I can't believe it…I have a crush on Kagami-Chan…' The youth felt like her thoughts were true allowing Kagami to tease her online, making out with Kagami during detention. If Tomiko didn't like Kagami at all, all of those events would have been prevented. Tomiko was stunned at what had just happened, but her inner feelings for the mischievous girl from school had changed from hate to desire.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Midnight Stairs

Chapter Six: Midnight Stairs

Tomiko was typing away on the dismal keyboard as her crimson eyes were intensely focused on the screen. She could hear her fingers tapping against the keypads like rain or frequent at a constant pace. She glanced at the clock on the lower right corner to see that it was getting late.

'Almost done…' she thought with a frown. Her essay wasn't due for another few days, but she felt like completing it to get the burden of it off her shoulders. The sun was swiftly setting, as the interior of the library grew quite dark. The lights seemed more intense as students started filing out a few at a time. She finally finished the essay as she scurried over to the printer, and then returned to the computer. The girl shut it down and shoved her stapled paper into the binder that was sealed in her bag.

'Phew.' Tomiko sensed the late hour as she let out a petite yawn while stretching her arms. She had been in the same chair for the past several hours. The student sauntered past the security gates and then heeded the pitch-black night through the transparent double doors. 'Oh no…' The horror of the previous event while out at night engulfed her as she felt her heart anxiously throb.

Her car wasn't too far as she went through the doors, down the path, and eventually at the curb next to the building. She suddenly heeded laughter and talking as she gripped her bag with her hands.

"Tomiko?" a voice inquired. The girl almost jumped as a figure appeared beneath the street light.

"K…Kagami?" Tomiko stammered.

"Heh. Did you finally change your mind and decide to join the corruption?" the friend asked. Her hands were on her hips as she smirked a little.

"No. I had to finish up a paper," she explained. "Just please take me to my car before someone sees me." Kagami sensed the tenseness in the youth's tone and then shrugged.

"Why don't we hang out for a bit?" Kagami suggested. Tomiko wasn't sure what kind of fun that the companion was talking about, but she nodded. "Follow me." Kagami gasped Tomiko's right hand and dragged her towards the history building. They felt their shoes tap against the orange tiled floor with white walls. Kagami looked left and right while walking to spot no one else around. She then opened a fire exit door to head down a flight of stairs. Tomiko pursued, or was more like tugged, along three flights. They reached the bottom, as there wasn't anything there but a white wall, and the area beneath the steps to the next floor.

"There's nothing here," Tomiko pointed out. Kagami just sighed and then positioned herself beneath the pale structure. She removed her jacket and eased it across the floor like a blanket. Tomiko stood beside her as they then both sat down onto the attire. "Now what?"

"Heh." Kagami and Tomiko were sitting on their knees with their short skirts and pale blouses. Kagami felt like maybe Tomiko was more naïve than she thought and that was good for her nightly scheme. She leaned forward and nibbled on Tomiko's right ear.

"Ow…Stop Kagami…" Tomiko blushed as the arousal suddenly enveloped her. 'That feeling…It's back so easily…' She returned the taunt with a gentle moan. Her hands were on her lap as she sensed her legs twitching.

"You like it. Don't lie to me," Kagami whispered. Her eyes were narrow as she let off a soft comfortable smile. Tomiko flinched as Kagami shifted her head forward and pecked her on the lips. She shut her eyes as they kissed for a while. Kagami's tongue slipped into her mouth while she flicked it around and against the girl's tongue. Tomiko sensed her face burning with blush from the misconduct.

Kagami then extended her right hand forward and slipped it beneath the girl's skirt. She cupped the silky covered pussy as Tomiko let out a muffled moan. They stopped kissing as they both passionately stared at one another with beaming expressions. Tomiko sort of pouted as Kagami paused with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Kagami uttered. Tomiko was whining and stopped as the girl removed her hand.

"Don't stop…" she mumbled with slightly widened and eager eyes. She leaned her head on Kagami's shoulder and widened her legs a little.

"You sure?" The youth narrowed her violet eyes in bewilderment.

"Yes. I…I really like you Kagami-Chan…" Tomiko admitted. Her cheeks were completely red with blush, as her tone was sensual and soft. "Take my virginity away…Please…" Kagami flinched and then just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you know what will happen once this is over?" she asked.

"N…No," she uttered. "But we'll both be happy." Kagami gently shook her head in dismay.

"You'll be violated and possibly guilty. But if you really want to then it'll be my pleasure," Kagami noted with a smile.

"Just do it. I can't stand this pressure…" Tomiko sighed.

"All right." Kagami just smirked to herself. Was she finally the dominant one? Had she won against the popular new girl? She felt like maybe detention had changed them both and now they were almost best friends. Kagami put her hand forward again and pressed against the clothed clit. Tomiko groaned as she lifted her head off the girl's shoulder.

"Oh!" Tomiko sensed pre-cum trickling into her panties, in which a dark spot appeared beneath Kagami's fingers. Kagami slipped her hand into the underwear and then masturbated the vulnerable pussy. Tomiko moaned as Kagami's index finger went in and out. The irritation or want for something larger to penetrate her engulfed her as she whined a little.

"How's that?" Kagami inquired. The victim just let out a groan and shut her eyes. Kagami smirked and licked her lips before removing her hand from the panties, and pulling the garment down and through the girl's legs. Kagami then leaned forward, stuck her head between the resting thighs, put her hands on Tomiko's ankles, and began licking the pussy with her tongue. Tomiko moaned and felt the tongue sometimes slip into her clit to flank around. Her legs went close in urge for Kagami to pierce her virginity, and also from being teased.

Kagami could tell from the laments that Tomiko was serious about desiring intercourse. Luckily everything was there to satisfy the fresh friend. Kagami pulled away and sat up to feel the salty pre-cum all over her tongue. "Want to try a 69?" the dominant student inquired.

"69?" Tomiko repeated in confusion. Kagami just smiled at the innocence radiating from the Female student.

"We both suck and whatever to one another at the same time. It's simple." Tomiko preferred to just dive into the sexual misconduct as she shook her head. "Come on. You have to loosen me up." Kagami then stood up over Tomiko and pulled up her skirt to expose the boxers. "I guess I can tell you why I wear Men's clothing." Tomiko then heeded the bulge through the shorts, but didn't know what it was.

"Um okay…" she uttered. Her eyes stayed on the boxers and studied them. Just the thought of something inside was causing the friskiness to increase between her legs.

"Well…" Kagami started as she removed the boxers. There on her hips was a leather harness-like object with a member-looking strap hanging out. It was black like the rest of the item. "I like to hide sexual toys in it like vibrators and this here harness." Tomiko finally understood and just giggled. "I need you to suck on it or else this will be painful."

"All right. Let's do the 69…" Tomiko whispered. She couldn't believe how far her uneasiness was taking her. Just the other day before she met Kagami, or before she went to that school, she would have refused the first kiss. Her submissiveness was engulfing her like a beggar for a day's earning. Kagami eased herself over Tomiko as they were lying across one another.

Kagami's mouth went over Tomiko's clit as the strap went into Tomiko's mouth. They sucked, licked, and tasted the pleasure with her head between the other's legs. "I'm going to come…" Kagami suddenly interrupted from all the pleasurable sucking coming from Tomiko's mouth. She got up and then turned her body around, or stuck herself between Tomiko's legs. She then sighed and slightly frowned. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes Kagami…" Tomiko beamed. "Do it. Penetrate me with your harness thingy." Her last words went out of her mouth in an arousing way. Kagami grinned from cheek to cheek and then felt like nothing could stop her now. She too wanted something warm to wrap around the strap, which gave out sexual feelings into her pussy. There was a tiny hole at the top of the strap that would release eventually.

Kagami stuck her right hand on the strap and then shoved it into Tomiko's pussy. The girl let out a pleasing and overwhelming groan as she blushed. It was too much already, but she wanted the strap to reach all the way inside. Kagami bucked her hips and then put her legs over the Female's so that the member-like object could go in and out without difficulty. She let out tiny grunts with each push since she too was experiencing enveloping delectation.

The shaft suddenly sped up as Tomiko wrapped her arms around Kagami's body. "Yes! That feels really good!" she wailed. The strap was going in deeper with each push and sending waves of arousal across her body. Kagami sensed herself about to burst as she humped, rammed, slammed, thrashed, and pushed firmly at a quick pace.

"I'm coming!" Kagami hollered. She shoved the shaft all the way inside, which released cum from her pussy through the strap into Tomiko's clit. They both groaned as the hot sticky substance passed into them while feeling the orgasm.

"Thank-you Kagami…" Tomiko complimented. She felt the teasing drift away like a question had been answered. Kagami then shrugged and removed herself. Tomiko was just another girl that she had corrupted, but something felt unique about her.

"No problem." The girls got dressed and then exited the flight of stairs together hand-in-hand. "Let's do this again soon Tomiko." The girls kissed before heading through the door into the hallway.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Guilt

Chapter Seven: Guilt

Tomiko awoke to find herself in her bed beside the bear that she had used for pleasure before. Luckily it was clean so she didn't mind it. It had been several hours since she had sex with Kagami at the campus. That was a wonderful moment indeed. She sat up in her bed and felt her violet pajamas, or a tang top with pants, slip against her skin. She had taken a shower before going to sleep and luckily her parents didn't ask why.

Tomiko suddenly felt sick, or a sense of guilt trickle over her. What would she tell her parents if they asked why she was out so late? How would they react to her sudden misbehavior? Using Kagami as a scapegoat would hardly be the solution. Just even doing the intercourse beneath a flight of stairs was strange enough.

The girl heard the faint sound of her mother announce that breakfast was almost ready. She had a whole weekend ahead of her to dodge her parents, which would be difficult. The girl held the bear close to her chest and felt it rub between her bosom.

She suddenly pictured Kagami doing more strange things with her body to give her pleasure like grabbing her chest or even a vibrator during class. Tomiko couldn't wait for Monday to arrive. She suddenly felt the urge to play with the teddy bear, but then she would have to wait a few days before Kagami could do anything. She just sighed and then braced herself for a long weekend.

* * *

"No don't splash me," Tomiko whined. It was Monday afternoon as Kagami and Tomiko were swimming in the outdoor pool. It was along a fancy path that had white wooden blocks across so students could use the pool as a shortcut. They were wearing their sapphire school swimsuits and watching some students walk by to head home at the end of the school day. Kagami just smirked and dove into the water for a moment. She came back up with a smile.

"Did you miss me?" she asked. Tomiko immediately nodded and was eager to hear more from the girl.

"So what is the school like at night?" Tomiko wondered. The pool was encircled with a sand-like surface near some trees in a corner of a grassy field. The water was comfortable and reached various depths throughout the pool.

"Different," Kagami answered with a snort. "I don't know. What specifically are you interested in?" She stood across from Tomiko and felt the rough bottom of the pool against her feet.

"Do people have sex a lot?" Tomiko continued. "Or are there drugs too?" The thoughts of crime scenes filled her mind.

"Er sort of." Kagami felt uneasy speaking about the school in an open area, but luckily no one could really hear them unless they were standing beside them in the water. But still the open sky was intimidating. "It's more like guys and girls having sex off drugs that do different things."

"Like?" Tomiko added with a raised eyebrow. Her hair seemed silky even though it was wet.

"Stuff that prevents getting pregnant, enhances, and whatever," she explained. "It's not for the light of heart like yourself."

"I think I wouldn't mind a look around." Tomiko quickly went into the water and popped her head over the surface a moment later. No one else was in the pool as well, and there was never a lifeguard.

"Er it's probably best if we wait until Friday night to go out," Kagami suggested. "We could be up all night. Won't you get in trouble for that?"

"I'll just tell my parents that I was studying," Tomiko shrugged. She liked where the conversation was going, and was imploring for the chance to have sex with Kagami again. Or maybe someone else. The thought repeated in her mind.

"Well just remember that you're going at your own risk. Sometimes it can get rather messy." Tomiko didn't know whether messy meant just trash or something else.

"Let's go then. Friday night," she beamed with excitement. She couldn't wait for some reason to actually be with students at night or away from a safe house with her parents.

"Friday night it is. I'll E-Mail you the location Friday morning," Kagami said with a whisper. "It's pretty much different so teachers and staff don't get suspicious."

"You mean you guys could be breaking the rules?" Tomiko gasped. Had she broken the school code of conduct without knowing it?

"No. It's more like a non-sponsored party." Kagami jumped back and made her body float over the water. The sun was almost about to set in the sky, as the clouds were briskly moving to the north. She was looking forward to Friday evening, but the thought of Tomiko being there seemed risky.

* * *

Friday evening had arrived as Kagami was by Tomiko at a building door. They were both wearing their school uniforms since everyone else would be. There was slight music coming from inside with faded lights through the tiny windows.

"So we're going to head inside and take these pills," Kagami explained to the friend. "They will prevent us from getting pregnant."

"Birth control?" Tomiko shrugged. Kagami just ignored her and watched two tall boys enter inside.

"Whatever. Just follow me." Kagami took Tomiko's right hand and they stepped inside to see green lights all over the walls. The area was difficult to see and there were a bunch of arcade games in the center of the room.

"What is it?" Tomiko inquired. She glanced around and heeded several moans from all around the interior of the building.

"It's an abandoned arcade room," she added. The wall stretched out for a while like a hallway. There was about seven feet between the wall and the machines. "Well do what you want." Tomiko just smiled and then swallowed the pill when Kagami did. She felt tingling all over her body as the drug was going into effect. Her senses were the same except for the arousal between her legs. Or maybe that was just she.

Kagami spotted a girl and a boy in the corner already making out and removing their clothes. That entire room would be filled with students within a half-hour or so, and most of them would possibly be naked. All the students played it safe and just took the drug to prevent anything from happening. They also didn't bring other drugs that were illegal or hazardous. Alcoholic drinks and non-students weren't allowed permission to enter.

Tomiko felt someone tap her shoulder as she glanced up to see a boy with black spiky hair and dreamy purple eyes. "Hey. Let's make out," he demanded in a gentle tone. Kagami just sighed and then wondered how Tomiko would react.

"Sure. You'll penetrate me right?" she wondered. The Male just laughed and nodded his head.

"Of course. That's what we're here for…I think…" he muttered. Some people were there just to chat as well, or some just hung around to sleep. "I'm Teshi by the way." Tomiko suddenly wasn't sure how to react with a boy since she was used to Kagami. Kagami noticed the awkwardness between them and suddenly cupped Teshi's clothed member. He let out a grunt as a bulge formed beneath her right hand. "Whoa! You're good!" Tomiko watched in awe as they broke out into kissing, and Kagami's body was right against Teshi's.

"Um…Wow…" she grimaced. But unfortunately she had to find someone else to hang out with. She could hear moans and groans from all corners of the room, or the super long hallway. The noises were making her frisky and eager to just mate with someone and a complete unknown student if possible. In the corner of her eye she spotted a boy with short red hair and yellow eyes just leaning against the wall, or appeared to be an onlooker.

"Hey," she interrupted. The student glanced down at her and just smirked.

"Are you having fun?" he questioned.

"Not really. My friend is uh…" she looked back at Kagami and Teshi to see them still kissing and now masturbating each other. The girl just faced him again as he chuckled.

"Yeah I see. Did you want to do that with me?" he continued. "My name is Herato." Tomiko just smiled and glanced over his body before doing anything. His posture seemed rather elegant for being in such a place. But so did Teshi before Kagami teased him.

"Sure." Tomiko sensed the safety of the moment and felt like pleasing him was the issue.

"If you don't know what to do I can lead you into it," he suggested. He had his right hand extended out as if for her to grab it. She let out a nod as Herato grinned.

Kagami was now on the floor with her legs open and the boxer shorts exposing a wet spot. Teshi removed them in a heartbeat and was undressed from the hip down. He spotted the vibrator and laughed. "Cute." That too was pulled out as he briskly stuck his erected member into her. She let out a moan and then blushed. Pretty soon she would be having an orgasm on the floor of an arcade room, which was fine with her. Kagami wondered how many others she would have sex with that night, or even if Tomiko would do it with her.

She glanced over to see Herato's hands feeling through Tomiko's blouse. The girl was squirming but groaning in delight. Teshi was starting to hump as Kagami turned her attention back to him. "Coming!" he bellowed with eyes shut and teeth gnashed. His semen poured into her pussy as she just moaned. But his treatment wasn't enough to trigger an orgasm. Teshi then turned her body over and humped her in an animal-like way.

Kagami felt his right hand cup her chest as she soon came and the second ejaculation occurred. She spotted Tomiko now sitting on Herato's thighs and being penetrated with upward thrusts. She seemed pleased and enjoying herself with tiny laments.

* * *

The night went on as Tomiko and Kagami ended up sleeping at her dorm for the early hours of the morning to prevent being seen on campus. They awoke and greeted each other in bed.

"That was awesome," Tomiko teetered. "I think I came several times. What about you?"

"Yeah. Same." Kagami was frowning and felt uneasy about something all evening long. She was contemplating that maybe exposing Tomiko to sex was wrong. She would need some time to think about it and just rolled over in the bed.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Return of Innocence

Chapter Eight: Return of Innocence

Kagami felt her hair bouncing as she was walking alongside Tomiko. They were both wearing blue jeans with pale tang tops, except Tomiko's was a light pink tint.

"So what are we doing here?" Tomiko wondered aloud. It had been a few days since the party at the school. Tomiko contemplated about the possible areas that they could be alone in to have fun. Kagami just sighed and stared at the various shops and stores. The mall would be closing soon, so the entire area seemed dim from the lack of sunlight. Shoppers were bustling by to finish buying items before the shops would shut up with gates. Some already were and the lights were off. Kagami loved the site of a closed store, but she didn't know why.

"I'll explain it to you soon," she uttered. They were holding hands and didn't mind at all since they could have passed as sisters just hanging out at the mall. Not a lot of people were around either. They were on the top floor as they did a few laps around it for exercise, and also to relieve stress. Tomiko suggested sauntering for those reasons, and Kagami used it as an opportunity to eventually explain her feelings. But the current moment wasn't right at all.

They went around a corner as Kagami spotted it. There was an empty store, or everything was completely gone. It had been a jewelry store but it went out of business a few weeks ago. There was nothing but dark walls and floors with the lights from the mall gleaming around like faded beams. She then pulled the girl towards the direction of the turn, which was towards a miniature corner of shops and restaurants. She implored for the door, and eventually found it.

The structure was meant for employees only but no one was really looking. Kagami let out a smirk before entering the tiny hallway, and shoving the door open to slip her and Tomiko inside. Tomiko then gasped and frowned.

"Hey. We shouldn't be here!" she sneered. Kagami ignored her and found themselves in a pale hallway with directions going left and right. She headed straight instead and found the door with the old sign on it or the entrance to the abandoned store with nothing in it that she spotted just before. They went inside to find themselves behind the bars of the closed shop with a tiny bit of light. "I can't see that well."

"That's the point," Kagami mumbled. She pulled them to the darkest corner, which was beside the mall wall. She then sat down and pulled Tomiko with her.

"Why are we were?" Tomiko asked with a slight whine.

"There's something that I would like to discuss with you," Kagami began. "Do you remember that party that we went to?" Tomiko just nodded and Kagami could barely see the motion of the girl's head. "Well I feel bad for corrupting you."

"Not at all. I enjoyed it," she retorted with a smile. The Female was already frisky expecting the two of them to flat out make out in such a concealed area. Kagami just exhaled and continued.

"I messed you up, and I want the innocent you back," she explained. "Will you be my girlfriend? Will you only express love with me?" She sensed Tomiko's eyes widening and the girl blushing in awe. They went silent for a while as Kagami waited for Tomiko to answer.

"I can't enjoy sex anymore?" Tomiko suddenly inquired with a shaky voice.

"You can but only once in a while," Kagami responded. "I want you to be mine and stop begging for such messed up love. In other words no more parties, boys, or whatever." More quietness. Some more shoppers passed by, as they didn't seem to notice the girls inside the empty room.

"I guess I did get carried away. I'm sorry," Tomiko apologized. She leaned over and embraced Kagami in a hug. "I'll do as you say." Kagami beamed and then felt the girl let go. "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kagami felt Tomiko lean her head against her left shoulder.

"Can we do it here please?" Tomiko questioned. "I'm already wet…" Her last words were in a whisper as Kagami just laughed.

"Yeah. You'll just make it worse if you don't do anything," Kagami muttered. Tomiko wondered if the friend had the harness with her or not. Before she could ask Kagami leaned over and pecked her on the lips. They both turned to each other and slipped their tongues in each other's mouths. They flicked the insides as drool and sounds of kissing echoed between them. Their hands went on each other's faces in a loving way. They finally paused and pulled away to stare at one another.

"Delicious," Kagami grinned. They were both blushing and had narrow affectionate gazes. Tomiko's legs twitched as she felt herself plead for something large to penetrate. Kagami's hand cupped Tomiko's right bosom before slipping into the shirt. It then messed with each side of the chest as Tomiko moaned. The silky bra felt smooth and delicate on Kagami's fingers.

"Oh!" Tomiko trembled some more as the pleasure was increasing and engulfing her. Kagami then moved the hand downward and unzipped the tight jeans. The fingers then dug deep into the attire, and fiddled with the moist panties. Tomiko groaned and opened up her legs a little in delight. "Deeper…" Her words were sensual and caused Kagami to rush a bit. The mall would be closing soon anyway.

Kagami shifted her hand from the exterior of the panties to the interior, or around the vulnerable pussy. She masturbated the clit as Tomiko lamented. The noises increased a bit in volume as a single index finger penetrated the teased maidenhood. It shifted in and out like a petite member. Tomiko's legs fidgeted and caused her to squirm as the pleasure was building up. Kagami then licked her lips as she tried to figure out how to work out the next part without someone seeing them. She then shoved Tomiko against the wall and sat up to remove her pants.

"Ow!" Tomiko whined. Her chest and hands ended up slamming against the wall, but luckily no one could see her. Kagami exposed the erected harness as she removed her jeans and boxer shorts. It was a purple strap with a black leather shape around her hip. She then pulled down Tomiko's panties and pants to expose the dripping pussy.

"Heh," Kagami chortled. She grabbed Tomiko's stomach with both hands and eased the shaft imitation into the pussy. Tomiko groaned as her body was pushed against the wall, but the pleasure was enough to let the shove not matter. More bucks came as the member went in and out building up the orgasm between them. Kagami tried to ignore the bypassing shoppers and continued without pausing.

"Feels good…" Tomiko whispered. The mixture of her bosom against the wall and the shaft being rammed into her pussy taunted her in an arousing way. She shut her eyes and tried to ignore the wall right in front of her nose. Kagami couldn't hold back much longer and sensed the member going in deeper with each slam. She increased the speed of her bucking and then grunted.

"I'm coming!" she announced in the girl's ear. Kagami bucked, humped, rammed, slammed, shoved, pushed, and briskly moved the shaft in and out. It was about to reach Tomiko's sensitive spot as she too mentioned coming. Kagami then quickly and closely rammed a few more times before leaving the member all the way inside. She then let out a grunt as her cum enveloped Tomiko's pussy. Tomiko moaned and came as well.

"Wow…" Tomiko beamed. She panted as Kagami removed herself. The girl sat against the wall, as her legs were a bit open with the strap already drooping. There was sticky cum all over it as Tomiko stared at it for a bit. She then leaned over and sucked on it with her body between the girl's legs. Kagami moaned and winced.

"You don't have to do that," she groaned. Tomiko ignored her and felt the shaft erect in her mouth. She suckled firmly as her tongue licked off the substance. "Coming…" Kagami let off a grunt as more cum went inside Tomiko's mouth. Heavy breathing followed the oral conduct from Kagami's body. Tomiko enjoyed the feeling of the cum entering her mouth and wondered if Kagami could do it once more inside her pussy. Tomiko then sat herself atop the shaft, or also on Kagami's lap. "What are you doing?"

"Come inside me," Tomiko suggested. Her body bobbed up and down a bit as Kagami groaned from the warm pussy squeezing around the shaft. Her legs opened up to allow Tomiko to move up and down. Kagami eventually felt the third orgasm and held her arms around the girl's body. She bucked her hips upward as the member was inserted intensely into Tomiko's pussy. She let out a moan but was happy.

The sexual intercourse continued as both girls sensed the orgasm about to happen. Kagami went first and bellowed a bit. Tomiko gasped as she came a second time. She turned herself around and hugged Kagami for a while. The member exited her body, as she felt too exhausted to continue.

"That was fun," Kagami chuckled. Tomiko remained embracing her while between her legs as they both shut their eyes in drowsiness. Tomiko nodded as she felt herself drift off to sleep. She felt safe and comfortable in Kagami's arms, or protected against her new girlfriend's body.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Building a House

Chapter Nine: Building a House

Tomiko leaned back against the seat as the bus reached the construction site. The vehicle was full of chatter from the various college students and adults. She anxiously folded her arms and frowned. It had been a week since the incident at the mall, so she felt uneasy for being separated from Kagami. But the trip would be worth it in the end, or so she thought when she signed up.

'Why did I volunteer to do this?' she thought. Tomiko was wearing a purple T-shirt with blue jeans. Her pants had a few holes in it from previous service projects in the past. She felt that any type of school service was necessary to help with, but she somewhat regretted going to this one. The bus came to a complete halt as the students in the front began exiting from their seats to head outside. The girl was in the middle of the vehicle so she had to wait a few minutes before being able to leave.

The interior of the bus was luxurious and comfortable. The chairs were cushioned with colorful gray and spotty designs. Each window was wide and tall with a grand view of the exterior surroundings. There were also televisions at each chair and a restroom in the back. Unfortunately the trip was too short for a video.

It was Tomiko's turn as she followed the girl next to her down the long aisle of the bus, down the miniature steps, and landed on the tarred street. There were about fifty students total with twenty adults encircling the few head people of the project. They were standing on the grass of the site while conversing what was on their clipboards. Tomiko deeply exhaled as her navy blue sneakers accidentally stood on some pebbles.

"We will let you work in groups of two or three," one of the chaperons explained. "We'll be working on different parts of the house, and hopefully getting most of the work done before 5 P.M." She heeded some groans from the crowd, in which she complained herself.

'Nine hours until we leave?' Tomiko whined. The group was quickly being paired off as the girl decided to work alone. She didn't need help since she already had experience with construction. She sensed the spring sunshine intensifying against her skin. Luckily she was wearing sunscreen, but just standing there was worse enough. Tomiko decided to head inside in hope that there was a place she could work at. 'Maybe the kitchen.'

She grasped the hammer from one of the boxes of tools laid out beside the house and dragged herself through a hollow opening. The outside of the house was basically done except for the tiles, finishing, and windows. The interior of the structure was cool and refreshing. She heeded the sound of the students already hammering against the side of the house, which was intimidating.

The inside was less completed than the shell, but the stairs and wall barriers were already in place. Pipes and wires were everywhere in preparation for the walls to be put in. To the right of the entrance was a man working in a closet.

"Would you like to help me finish this area?" he inquired. He was about five foot eight with short gray hair, green eyes, a white T-shirt, and battered pale pants. His beard was about a centimeter thick. She just nodded and then hammered at the sticking out nails that the male had already in place. Before she knew it the tiny room was complete. Next was the paint, but that was reserved for someone else.

"Thanks," the man complimented. Tomiko shrugged and then implored for something else to do. Just as she went back to the main hallway she heeded a yelp from the top of the stairs to her left. Her shoes caused loud sounds as she hustled upwards to the next level. To her surprise the second floor was in better shape. The walls were almost done being painted and the only thing missing was carpet for the floors.

"Hello?" Tomiko hollered. She glanced around to find herself in the hallway, which had a beautiful view of the front door and the family room. Up ahead was the master bedroom where she could see someone sauntering around inside. She decided to go up to the individual as she passed the doorway of the room. The person wasn't there as the girl noticed that there was another walkway to the right.

'Fancy…' she cringed in awe. At the end of the hallway was an opening for a window and a door to the left. She continued following the flooring to see the next room, which was the master bathroom. The room itself was completely white with a Jacuzzi on the left side beneath a window. On the right was a sink containing flaxen knobs with a mirror. Her reflection bounced off as she ignored it.

Next came the sinks, mirrors, and the shower, or where the parents would usually clean themselves. Tomiko spotted the figure by the window on the opposite side of the area and then gasped. "Kagami?" The friend pivoted with wide eyes expecting a teacher about to scold her. She instead smiled at the sight of Tomiko.

"Hey. You must be from the second group," she explained. "We've been here for an hour." Tomiko was aware that another bus went to the house, but it left really early. "Want to help me paint?" Kagami had a few white paint stains on her blue T-shirt and pale shorts. Tomiko couldn't help but see the sapphire boxers hanging out of the girl's shorts, but they were not so obvious to everyone else.

"Sure." Tomiko knelt beside Kagami as they were fixing some spots that had been missed by the previous group of students, or the people that were at the house a day before. Kagami couldn't help but smirk a few times since she finally had someone to talk to and a way to briskly pass the time. "So what are you doing here? You don't seem like the helping type."

"I need some service hours," Kagami explained. "I really like it up here though. No one's really been around." Tomiko understood and continued running the brush across a certain area. Before the girls knew it the break bell was ringing from outside.

"Those few hours went quickly," Tomiko beamed. She was ready to leave and go home. Kagami suddenly put her right hand on Tomiko's left shoulder before opening her mouth.

"Wait." Her eyes were a bit wide with slight hesitation. "Let's just stay here and relax." Tomiko felt her stomach growl from the lack of food, but maybe they would only be there for a minute before going downstairs and out. Kagami stuck the bottom of the paintbrush into her right back pocket while not minding the paint stick to her clothes.

"Huh?" Tomiko raised an eyebrow and waited for Kagami's explanation. Kagami instead was staring at the corner between the wall and the shower stall. It was a dismal corner with a smooth wall but a rough unfinished floor. "What's wrong?"

"Heh." Kagami stood up and went into the corner with her hands across the walls. "Come here." Tomiko did as told and went beside the girl. Kagami was leaning against the wall as Tomiko sensed the shower right behind her back. There wasn't a lot of room but they just gazed at each other for a moment before Kagami spoke up. "Let's make out."

Before Tomiko had a moment to say anything Kagami grasped the girls' neck and kissed her on the lips. Tomiko blushed and shut her widened eyes. She sensed Kagami's right knee between her legs, which made her a bit uneasy. Kagami stopped for a few seconds before slipping her tongue into Tomiko's mouth. Tomiko responded by following along and flicking her tongue around the companion's presence.

Kagami sensed the friskiness engulfing her, as Tomiko seemed all right with their misconduct. They stopped as Tomiko opened her mouth to say something.

"What if someone goes looking for us?" she questioned. Kagami just frowned and overlooked her question. They were two kids out of a hundred people. It was break so they were allowed to do anything. Instead of answering she grasped Tomiko's bosom with her hands and squeezed them like squishy balls.

Tomiko moaned as her back slammed against the shower stall to hold herself up. Kagami's groping was causing her to be teased. She sensed the pre-cum already dampening her silk pink panties, or the one brand new item that she was wearing. Kagami pushed her knee up a little to brush against Tomiko's thighs, which caused the victim to groan. Kagami returned her focus on the girl's chest and fondled with them for a bit longer.

"How does that feel after so much work?" Kagami sneered. Tomiko had her eyes shut while sensing her body perspiring much more from the masturbation than the painting.

"Good…" she mumbled with a lament. She disliked her chest being violated so easily, but her body was disagreeing. Kagami put herself against Tomiko before pecking on the lips for a third time. Their chests were rubbing, as Tomiko wanted Kagami's hands to touch lower. Kagami then rubbed her knee against Tomiko's clothed pussy as the girl moaned. "K…Kagami-Chan…"

"Whoa. You are wet," she grinned. Kagami slipped her hands beneath Tomiko's shirt and cupped the ally's bosom. Tomiko groaned and just couldn't wait any longer.

"Just hurry and penetrate me," she ordered. Kagami gasped but then snorted.

"Wow. Unfortunately I forgot the harness," she apologized. "We'll have to take off our clothes." She was wondering how the wooden floor would feel against their skin, but the pleasure would be enough to distract themselves from it. Kagami continued and then removed her hands from the girls' shirt. Instead she unzipped Tomiko's jeans and dug her fingers into the silky attire.

"Oh!" Tomiko groaned. Her hands formed fists as Kagami's fingers firmly rubbed against her pussy. Kagami felt the sticky pre-cum envelop her presence, but she ignored it. Her right index finger then pierced the clit, which caused Tomiko to grunt. The finger moved in and out while sensing the walls expand.

Kagami then took the brush from her back pocket with her left hand and held the handle side upwards. She slipped it beneath Tomiko's legs and poked the butt area with it. Tomiko loudly moaned as the point touching her butt caused her body to be taunted even more. "I can't take it anymore. Do it." Kagami interpreted that as stop pestering and have sex.

Kagami smirked before placing the paintbrush onto the floor, and also removing her hand from Tomiko's pants. She undid her own pants and let them drop to her knees. Tomiko also had her clothes down to her lower thighs. Kagami pointed at the floor. "Lay down." Tomiko did as ordered and leaned her back against the shower stall. Her legs were spread out but her knees were still above her head.

Kagami then lowered herself down and eased her pussy between Tomiko's legs. The girl on the bottom moaned as their clits touched. Kagami slammed her hands beside Tomiko's body and began rubbing. Her knees were rubbing against the floor as she cringed for a moment from the discomfort. She tried to ignore it and bucked her hips. They both began groaning and blushing as the intercourse began.

Kagami's pussy was firmly rubbing against Tomiko's as each shove was building up the orgasm. They felt really warm and were sweating while trying not to make loud sounds. "Tell me when…You're coming…" Kagami uttered. Since she wasn't touched she would be a while before being in Tomiko's mood. Tomiko just nodded and groaned in sync with each rub.

Kagami went briskly, firmly, and finally sensed the orgasm in range of popping. She heeded the break bell sounding outside. "Oh drat…" She tried to ignore the lack of time and picked up agility. Tomiko suddenly flinched and opened her mouth.

"I'm about to…!" Kagami heeded the lament and then felt herself almost doing the same. She humped and groped several times more with her pussy before it happened. They both sensed the orgasm as their bodies grimaced and twitched. Kagami stopped and then heavily breathed. Just as she got off the girl she heeded the sounds of someone walking into the bedroom. "Oh no!" They quickly pulled up their pants and then went back to work.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Science at Night

Chapter Ten: Science at Night

'Finally,' Kagami deeply exhaled. She exited the teacher's office and heeded the nighttime sky through the windows. She had found herself in trouble when she argued with the professor about evolution not being true. The teacher saw it as talking back and put her in detention for three hours. Kagami was still wearing her school uniform except with long sleeves since it was cold.

She was in the science building, which was half-new and old. She was luckily in the fresh corridors with the slick floors, walls, and grand windows that lit the area with moonlight. She turned a corner to head towards the stairs, but stopped when she noticed the isolated student on the bench. The bench was surrounded by the walls, which allowed students to comfortably lean against the sides while sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Kagami wondered. It was nearly eight o' clock and the late hours had begun. It was Tomiko as she too had on a school uniform with long sleeves. In her lap was a book as her head lifted up and smiled.

"Oh. I'm waiting for my friend to pick me up," she explained. Her legs were leaning over the edge of the wooden bench to hold the book from falling. Kagami stood across from her with her arms folded.

"You know how late it is, right?" she sneered. "Now's the perfect opportunity for some guy to come by and violate you." Tomiko flinched at her comment and widened her eyes in awe.

"Even in here? I thought you meant just outside," she argued. Kagami shook her head and then stopped arguing. She instead studied the girl who looked completely innocent.

"Whatever. Can I sit?" she inquired. Without the partner saying anything Kagami plopped herself beside the girl and faced the window across from them. "Nice view."

"Yeah. I like to come here for lunch," Tomiko uttered. Kagami listened and then felt bored.

"How long until your friend arrives?" she wondered. Tomiko looked at Kagami and opened her mouth.

"Fifteen minutes or so," she answered. "Why?" Kagami shrugged her shoulders and then gazed at the partner. She glanced around the corner to see that no one was looking or going towards them. She suddenly felt frisky and excited. The pervert looked for a way to get Tomiko in the mood. She then grabbed Tomiko's left hand and dropped it onto her skirt.

"Feel that?" Kagami questioned with a smirk. Tomiko blushed but kept her hand in place.

"What is it?" she whispered. She didn't feel anything except for a hard object beneath the skirt.

"It's my new harness. It's stored with semen," she joked. "Well actually imitation stuff, but you get the point." Tomiko's eyes widened in shock.

"Actually I don't," she continued. Kagami didn't answer and made Tomiko's hand grip the harness. It began to erect as it bulged through Kagami's boxers and skirt. She then got onto her knees across the bench. She shoved Tomiko's shoulders against the wall and grinned. "What are you doing?"

"We have time. Let's try it out," Kagami chortled. Tomiko was still pinned against the wall as she softly grumbled.

"This spot is too open," she whined. Kagami frowned and then looked at the partner. Tomiko had her knees level to her head, and her legs were a bit apart to expose her silk black panties. Kagami sensed the naughtiness trickling through her again, as her right hand was eager to just dive in and take course. She started with Tomiko's right bosom with her palm firmly cupping it, which caused the girl to moan.

Her left hand grasped the other boob as Tomiko blushed in response to the tight grip on her chest. Kagami was smirking as her body was between the partner's legs. "Still don't want it?"

"N…No…" Tomiko answered. She meant to say yes, but the pleasure was overwhelming. Kagami continued and leaned forward to kiss Tomiko on the lips. Her tongue slipped into the girl's mouth and flicked around. Her right knee then purposefully rubbed against Tomiko's pussy as the victim moaned. Kagami could see the street from up there, but there were still no cars in sight.

Next went Kagami's hands up Tomiko's shirt to fondle the bosom like dough. Tomiko groaned in response and blushed. Kagami pulled at the boobs a few times before pecking on the lips for a second time. Tomiko's legs twitched as pre-cum began trickling down her thighs. Kagami noticed and then lowered herself back while removing her hands from the shirt. Her head went down as her fingers pushed against the panties. Tomiko moaned and then shut her eyes.

Kagami pulled the underwear to the side and then slipped her tongue in the pussy. The girl's sounds were increasing in volume, but Kagami took that as a compliment. She sucked on the clit for a minute or so before raising herself upwards. She then got off the bench and pulled down her skirt and boxers. The harness was about eight inches long and two inches wide. It was pinned to a belt that went around Kagami's hips.

"Suck it," she ordered. Tomiko got onto her knees and her head was eye level to the strap. Her right hand grasped it before she stuck her entire mouth over the pinnacle of the toy. Kagami let out a grunt as the mouth went back and forth across the slick object while causing sucking noises. She formed fists with her hands as each suckle sent a wave of pleasure across her body.

"Nh!" Kagami gritted her teeth and sensed the ejaculation pulsing through the harness. Tomiko flicked her tongue across it and began wondering what would happen when the thing popped. She sucked for another minute until Kagami bellowed. She quickly removed her mouth, as the thing didn't squirt anything at all.

"That was lucky," Kagami sighed. "Now for the real fun." She pulled down Tomiko's panties and then got back onto the bench. "Get onto your knees and face the wall." Tomiko did as told and stuck her head by the wall, and her butt into the air. Kagami smirked as her hands seized the butt cheeks and rubbed the strap against the pussy a few times. Tomiko moaned as Kagami's fake cock was right against her butt, which felt really good.

"I'm sticking it in," Kagami announced. Tomiko had her hand against her mouth as a muffled cry came out. Kagami's strap penetrated her pussy and began gently bucking. Kagami's hands held Tomiko's upper thighs and shoved the strap in and out. Tomiko was groaning with each thrash and sensed the orgasm already building up. "You're so warm."

Tomiko didn't say anything and instead continued moaning into her palm. Kagami sensed the ejaculation twitching and about to burst. She briskly humped, bucked, rammed, slammed, thrashed, and pushed the strap in and out of Tomiko's pussy. "I'm coming!" she grunted. After that she slammed the strap inside the pussy, all the way in, and ejaculated.

"Oh!" Tomiko came as well but the strap was shooting hot sticky imitation semen into her pussy. Tomiko's legs shot back as Kagami laid atop of her for a while. They were both panting as Kagami kept the strap inside the shrinking clit. Tomiko noticed the car a few minutes later as she lifted her head. "I have to go." Kagami removed herself and then watched as they both put their lower attire back on.

"Okay. See you later," she smirked. They quickly kissed before Tomiko got off the bench and walked down the hall. "Heh. That was amusing."

End of Chapter Ten


End file.
